


Earthquake or Lex's Snoring.

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: When Ethan shares a bed with Lex, for the first time and discovers something about the Older Foster sister.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 5





	Earthquake or Lex's Snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

It was a quiet night and the weather was calm, everyone in Hachetfield was fast asleep including Ethan Green and Lex Foster.

They have been together for a while, but Ethan doesn't always stay over, well not in the same room anyway. This was the first time they have shared a bed. Ethan was sleeping peacefully unaware of what was about to come.

Ethan was fast asleep occasionally mumbling to himself, wrapped in a blanket snuggled. All in all having a goodnight sleep. Lex changed positions from laying on her side to her back and what was a silent night was broken, when a loud snore ripped from Lex a snore so loud, that it shook the bed slightly. Lex let out another snore, which was even louder and shook the bed harder to the point that poor Ethan, was woken from the movement. 

"Fuck what the hell was that" Ethan said to himself in a panic, he sat up on the the bed and started trying to wake Lex up "Lex Lex wake up shit,I think we had an earthquake, we gotta check on Hannah" Ethan spoke with panic laced in his voice, Lex didn't react and rolled over to her side therefore the snoring stopped.

Ethan jumped out of bed and runs into Hannah's room and started shaking her awake. "Hannah, Hey Banana wake up there's been an earthquake"Ethan spoke frantically whilst trying to wake up the younger Foster, after a moment Hannah wakes up groggy and unimpressed that she had been woken from her slumber.

"Hannah we gotta get outta here, there been an earthquake didn't you hear or feel it" Ethan asked. Hannah looked at Ethan in confusion. 

"I heard a Loud noise and the bed was shaking" Ethan explained to the now irritated Hannah. "Webby says no earthquake and that everything is safe" Hannah mumbled as she slowly started to fall asleep again. 

"But what about that loud noise" Ethan asked "Lexi snore, loud snore' go sleep Ethan I'm tired" Hannah explained to the now calm teenager. 

He walked back into Lex's room and got into bed, just then Lex rolled back onto her back and let out this loud snore, that shook the bed once more. 

"Shit babe you snore like a man, how do you sleep" Ethan mutters, "like a log Ethan" Lex mumbled back as she went back to sleep. 

"What a woman Ethan" said to himself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed this, I know it's not great but it's just something fun to do.


End file.
